


In a Taxi

by Woon



Series: Zsasz Smut for a friend [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, domZsasz, promises of punishment, threatening someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The cab ride home after the events in "Under a Table"





	In a Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to the fics I wrote for my friend Tess.

      Victor got a cab and you knew why, he has no qualms about doing sexual acts in any space. He knows you feel differently, which is why the two of you end up fucking in public spaces, you’ve given up on protesting it. He leaned forward addressing the cabbie, “You keep your eyes on the road and ignore us and I won’t kill you, nod if you understand.” The cab driver nodded his head the fear in his eyes amusing your boyfriend.

        You sat quietly waiting, Victor pulled one of your legs over his lap, sliding his hand up your thigh gently. “Move closer.” A quiet command that you instantly obeyed. Having Victor’s lips against your ear always sends your senses in a whirl, “I think you like making me punish you, (y/n).”

       “Please not here, Victor.” You plead softly, it’s part of his game. You felt his hand pushing your skirt up, his breath hot in your ears. You let out a soft whimper as Victor pressed his thumb against your panties and started rubbing. He chuckled at the damp that was slowly spreading on the thin material. 

     “Naughty girl, wet already. We’ve barely started.” His teeth gently tugged at your earlobe, the moan slipped out from your lips and you jumped forward a bit. “Why didn’t you wear the stockings?” Slight annoyance in his tone as he pulled his hand away resting it on your bare thigh.

      “The skirt was too short to cover the straps, Victor.” Which was true, but also you didn’t like how that particular garter belt cut into your skin, in fact you thought you got rid of it intending to buy one that fit better. “I can put it on when we get home.” Victor pushed the material of your damp panties aside as he slid a finger inside of you, pleased with how wet you were, he pulled it out then added a second.

       “I expected you to have them on already.” He slid those fingers of his in and out of you at an aggravatingly slow pace, occasionally pausing to rub his thumb over your bud, bringing you so close before stopping. “Only good girls get to come, (y/n)” he breathed into your ear. “I don’t believe you’ve been very good tonight. Flirting with strange men in front of me, letting them touch you. Forgetting to wear your stockings.” He bit your neck causing you to gasp. “How am I going to punish my naughty girl?” That low dangerous purr in your ear, you didn’t answer because Victor already knew what he was going to do. The nervousness in your eyes, the not knowing his plans for you, the fear and excitement sending an involuntary shiver through your body. Victor loved seeing you in this state, he was getting hard again. He told the cabbie to drive faster, wanting to get you home to punish you.


End file.
